Kakak
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Aku hanya ingin kakakku kembali. Aku sangat kesepian. Kumohon kembalilah. Oneshot. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.


"Kak…."

"Kau masih di sana?"

"Kaubisa mendengarkanku kan?"

"Kak…."

"K-kakak?"

"Tolong jawab aku…."

* * *

 **Kakak**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Angst/Hurt/Comfort, possible typo(s), coretmasocoret**

 **~ untuk event Festival Fandom Barat ~**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Makhluk itu membuka matanya perlahan. Tetapi entah mengapa kelopak matanya masih terasa begitu berat.

"Di mana … aku?"

Gelap. Pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut begitu terbatas. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas. Kedua iris emas itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya ruangan yang begitu usang, seperti sudah dibiarkan berpuluh tahun lamanya.

Ia juga tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Sama sekali tak ingat. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa tidak enak.

"Ugh…." desahnya kesakitan.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekujur tubuh dan kedua tangannya. 'Luka'. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Bekas luka lebih tepatnya. Tak heran kalau ia merasakan sakit sedari tadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya makhluk itu pada dirinya sendiri seraya meraba wajahnya. "S-suaraku…."

Dan dia pun baru menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar berbeda. Jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar begitu mengerikan.

Kaca. Ia butuh kaca secepatnya. Atau apapun itu yang dapat memperlihatkan bayangan dirinya. Ia menemukan serpihan kaca yang cukup besar di sudut ruangan. Tidak peduli dari mana asalnya kaca itu berasal, lekas ia mengambil pecahan kaca yang paling besar dan melihat ke dalamnya. Spontan ia menjatuhkan kaca tersebut.

Monster. Itulah kata yang pertama kali muncul—untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya—di benaknya. Warna emas pada tubuhnya sudah pudar, kini didominasi warna emas yang lebih gelap. Ia juga kehilangan sebagian telinga kanannya. Bahkan di wajahnya juga terdapat banyak codet. Tidak, dia bukanlah Spring Bonnie yang dulu. Orang dewasa pun pasti enggan melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Apa … yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun?"

Tetapi ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dirinya. Tetapi mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum dapat mengingatnya.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya….

Seseorang.

Hingga ia melihat sesuatu di dinding, sebuah gambar yang dibuat oleh anak kecil. Ia merasa tidak asing lagi ketika melihatnya. Dilihatnya baik-baik gambar tersebut. Ada dirinya tengah membawa sebuah gitar, dan sesosok beruang emas mengenakan topi dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna ungu, sedang bernyanyi. Dan semua memori bersama beruang itu sontak terlintas di pikirannya. Sosok yang selalu bersama dengannya dan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Kakak…."

Kelinci itu melihat sekitar, mencari beruang yang dimaksud.

"Seharusnya dia tidur di sampingku kan?"

Ia tak ingat. Benar-benar tak ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mungkin dia ada di luar," gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke luar ruangan, mencari sang kakak.

"Ini … bukan Fredbear's Family Dinner," ungkap si kelinci.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangan di bangunan ini tidak sama dengan restoran yang ditempatinya dulu.

"Di mana panggungnya? Mengapa tempat ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan?" batinnya.

Ia hanya berpapasan dengan beberapa mesin _arcade_ dan ruangan yang kosong, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada animatronic lain. Ia hanya sendiri.

"Kak, kau di mana?"

"Hello."

Secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ada anak kecil? Ia pasti ada di sana!" serunya sambil berlari menuju suara tersebut.

"Kak?"

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu, bahkan anak kecil yang ia cari.

"Hai," suara anak kecil itu muncul lagi.

Spontan kelinci itu kembali berlari lagi mengikuti suara tersebut. Tetapi sayang, ia masih belum menemukan siapa pun. Dia mulai bingung dengan suara itu. Ia berpikir kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Hahaha," suara anak kecil itu terdengar lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari kembali. Derap langkahnya menggema di ruangan yang ia lewati. Animatronic itu bahkan dituntun menuju ruangan yang tadi. Tetapi ia tak melihat apa pun di sana. Semuanya kosong.

"Kakak…."

Kelinci itu mulai gelisah. Ia takut kalau dirinya benar-benar sendirian di tempat ini. Tentu, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak mau kehilangan kakak kesayangannya.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Ternyata ada kamera di sudut atas ruangan, sedang menyala.

"Berarti ada manusia di tempat ini," gumamnya.

Lekas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang belum ia kunjungi, ruangan si penjaga. Dia sampai di sebuah koridor yang terdapat sebuah kaca besar. Dari sana ia dapat melihat seorang manusia, tengah menatapnya dengan begitu ketakutan.

"Aku harus masuk ke dalam," batin kelinci itu sembari mencari pintu masuk. "Itu dia."

Tetapi ketika ia masuk, ia tak melihat seorang pun di dalam sana.

"Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ada seseorang di sini?"

Springtrap mencari orang yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia tak mungkin sedang berhalusinasi.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Hening. Ia mulai berpikir kalau memorinya sudah rusak sehingga memunculkan halusinasi seperti ini. Tetapi dia yakin bahwa dia benar-benar melihat seorang manusia tadi.

Kelinci itu mendesah, "Aku … hanya ingin tahu di mana kakakku berada."

Tak menemukan manusia itu, ia akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Animatronic kelinci itu tak tahu, bahwa si penjaga bersembunyi di bawah meja sedari tadi. Dan ia tak menduga dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ia … bisa bicara?" batin pria itu.

Walaupun suara animatronic tersebut terdengar agak mengerikan di telinganya, tetapi ia bisa memahami semua perkataan kelinci itu. Ia sejujurnya tak tahu banyak tentang animatronic, tetapi orang-orang bilang mereka adalah makhluk yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, bimbang.

Setelah ia menyadari bahwa animatronic itu telah pergi, pria itu ke luar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon sang manajer.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Ah ternyata kau, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?" tanya si manajer.

"Maaf, Pak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Bapak sebentar. Uh … lebih tepatnya bertanya sesuatu," jawab si penjaga.

"Oh, silakan saja."

"Uh … begini … tentang animatronic itu…."

"Mengapa dengan animatronic-nya?"

"Aku baru saja mendengar ia berbicara."

"Mereka memang dirancang seperti itu."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya, berhubung aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang animatronic. Sebenarnya … apa mereka berbahaya? Maksudku … bagi manusia?"

"Ya … mungkin berbahaya bila ada seseorang yang memakai kostum mereka, karena kostum itu bisa saja melukai orang di dalamnya tanpa sengaja. Tetapi, bila yang kaumaksud adalah yang aslinya…."

"Yang aslinya?"

"Ya, kami memiliki satu yang benar-benar hidup untuk masing-masing animatronic."

"H-hidup bagaimana?"

"Animatronic bukanlah sekadar robot biasa. Mereka berbeda dengan robot pada umumnya. Mereka … hidup layaknya manusia. Mereka memiliki hati … dan jiwa. Aku tidak yakin … jika mereka sudah mati bisa dihidupkan kembali. Sama halnya seperti manusia."

"A-aku tidak tahu mereka secanggih itu."

"Mereka … sangat istimewa, kautahu."

"Ya … dan apakah kelinci itu memiliki seorang kakak?"

"Tentu saja, ia berwarna emas juga, Fredbear namanya. Tetapi karena kebanyakan orang tak tahu nama aslinya, banyak yang memanggilnya Golden Freddy."

"Ia sedang mencari kakaknya."

.

.

.

"Spring."

"Spring, kaubisa mendengarku?"

"Spring…"

"Adik…."

.

.

.

Springtrap tengah memperhatikan gambar-gambar dirinya dan Fredbear di dinding. Ia merindukan kakaknya. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si beruang.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sesosok beruang emas sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memperhatikan kelinci itu sejak tadi. Anehnya, sang kelinci tak dapat merasakan keberadaan beruang tersebut.

Beruang itu mencoba untuk meraih tangan sang adik tetapi tidak bisa. Berulang kali ia coba, hasilnya sama saja. Ia tak dapat menyentuh adiknya. Tangannya menembus tangan kelinci tersebut dengan begitu mudahnya. Hampa. Rasanya begitu hampa.

Fredbear ingin memberitahu si adik bahwa ia ada di dekatnya, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk itu? Beruang itu memohon agar setidaknya sang kelinci dapat mendengarnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba memanggilnya lagi, "Spring."

Kelinci tersebut tidak merespon.

Beruang itu memanggilnya agak keras, "Spring."

Nihil.

Kini dia mendekat ke telinga Springtrap dan memanggilnya lagi, "Spring…."

"Huh?"

Kelinci itu tiba-tiba dapat mendengar suaranya, tetapi ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia tak melihat apa pun. Di sisi lain, ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dekatnya.

"Spring."

Suara itu, ia sangat mengenalinya.

"K-kakak?" panggil si kelinci seraya menengok sekitarnya.

"Adik…."

"Kak, kau di mana?"

Tetap saja, Springtrap tak dapat melihat sosok sang kakak. Padahal beruang itu kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Dik, ikuti aku," ucap si beruang seraya berlari menuju suatu ruangan.

Setiap sampai di ujung koridor, dia selalu memanggil si adik agar mengikuti suaranya. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menuntun kelinci tersebut.

Si adik bertanya, "Kak, mengapa aku tak bisa melihatmu?"

Sang kakak tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menuntun Springtrap dengan memanggilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku?" tanya kelinci itu lagi.

Dan lagi, ia tak menerima jawaban dari kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Di sana terdapat tubuh animatronic beruang berwarna emas yang sudah usang. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu kotor. Kuping sebelah kirinya juga tidak ada. Berbeda dengan Springtrap yang kehilangan sebagian telinga kanannya. Akhirnya si kelinci mengerti mengapa ia dituntun kemari.

Kelinci usang itu mendekati tubuh beruang tersebut secara perlahan. Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ia takut kalau ini tak akan seperti yang diharapakannya. Atau … lebih buruk lagi. Dilihatnya mata beruang di depannya. Hampa. Ia tak melihat apa pun.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Kak?"

Animatronic beruang tersebut hanya diam.

"Kak?" panggil kelinci itu sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Fredbear.

Hasilnya nihil.

"Ayo bangunlah!" serunya.

Percuma. Beruang itu takkan membalas perkataannya. Akhirnya Springtrap pun sadar bahwa animatronic itu kini sudah tak bernyawa. Ia tak dapat merasakan adanya kehidupan di tubuh terserbut.

Rasa sakit menghujam hatinya. Kedua matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Ia tak dapat mebendung perasaannya lagi.

"Kakak…."

.

.

"Dik … maafkan aku…."

.

.

Sang penjaga tak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu animatronic kelinci itu lagi. Entahlah, ia masih merasa takut kalau makhluk itu akan menyakitinya. Padahal si manajer sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi tetap saja rasa takutnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Haruskah aku sembunyi lagi?" gumamnya. "Tapi … ia terlihat sangat kesepian."

"Tolong…."

Sebuah suara dari pintu sukses mengejutkan si penjaga. Di sana berdiri animatronic kelinci yang tengah menatap dirinya. Sayang ia tak sempat bersembunyi.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian pria itu pada kelinci tersebut. Di pipinya terdapat setetes air mata yang mengalir perlahan. Wajah animatronic itu terlihat begitu sedih. Rasa takut si penjaga langsung sirna ketika melihat kondisinya.

"Kumohon tolong aku…." pinta Springtrap dengan suara bergetar.

Pria itu masih terbata, belum berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kelinci itu memohon lagi, "Kumohon … tolong kakakku."

"Tunggu … kakak?" batin pria itu.

Si penjaga memutuskan untuk mendekati kelinci itu secara perlahan dan menatap lurus ke iris emas animatronic tersebut. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari kelinci emas itu, seolah kehilangan bagian yang berharga dari dirinya.

Akhirnya sang penjaga memutuskan untuk angkat suara, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku … tidak tahu. Bisakah kau … menghidupkannya kembali?" tanya kelinci usang itu.

Menghidupkannya kembali? Animatronic tidak dapat dihidupkan kembali bukan? Atau jangan-jangan Springtrap tidak tahu akan hal itu. Bagaimana pria itu akan menjelaskan padanya? Tetapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pada kakakmu?"

.

.

"Dik … apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

.

.

Mereka sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Si penjaga memandang animatronic beruang yang tidak bernyawa itu. Tak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali dari makhluk tersebut. Benar-benar kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu bila ada animatronic lain di tempat ini," gumam sang penjaga seraya mendekati tubuh animatronic itu.

Pria itu memeriksa tubuh sang beruang. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menghidupkan animatronic beruang itu lagi. Mungkin bisa diperbaikki, hanya diperbaikki bukan berarti dapat menghidupkannya kembali. Jiwa animatronic tersebut sudah lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"Kaubisa menghidupkannya lagi, kan?"

Sang pria hanya diam membisu. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati kelinci itu lebih dalam. Melihatnya menitikkan air mata saja sudah membuat hati si penjaga teriris.

"Apa kau … tidak mengerti?" timpal pria tersebut.

"Apa … maksudmu?" tanya Springtrap heran.

Mendadak tenggorokan si penjaga terasa begitu berat. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan berkata, "Tidak bisa."

"A-apa?"

Pria itu masih membelakangi lawan bicaranya, tak mau melihat wajah sedih yang tersirat pada wajah animatronic di belakangnya.

"Animatronic yang sudah mati tidak dapat dihidupkan kembali."

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada jal—"

"Tidak."

"T-Tapi…."

"Maafkan aku…."

Kelinci usang itu diam membisu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Kenyataan yang sangat memilukan. Kesedihan kembali menusuk hatinya. Ia kemudian mendekati tubuh sang kakak dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Tangisan pilu kembali muncul dari kelinci malang tersebut.

"Sama halnya dengan manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya. Jika mereka sudah pergi, mereka takkan bisa kembali lagi," jelas sang penjaga. "M-maaf…."

Springtrap hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya. Sementara pria itu hanya bisa mematung—menyaksikan momen menyedihkan tersebut—dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya.

Sosok beruang itu kini berdiri di samping si kelinci emas. Dia mencoba memanggilnya berulang kali, tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Ternyata sang adik tak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih seperti itu.

"Andai aku bisa memelukmu lagi, Dik…."

.

.

.

"Spring."

Pandangan kelinci itu terlihat sangat kabur.

"Spring."

Ia masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hey."

Semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Dik."

Kini semuanya terlihat jelas. Sesosok beruang emas tepat berada di depanya.

"Kakak?" tanya kelinci emas itu.

Si beruang hanya tersenyum manis, akhirnya dapat mendengar balasan dari sang adik.

Sementara itu, air mata kelinci tersebut tak dapat terbendung lagi. Spontan ia merangkul sosok beruang itu dengan sangat erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Springtrap dapat merasakan tangan sang kakak mendekap dirinya juga, membalas pelukan hangat yang ia berikan.

"Maafkan aku, Dik…."

Springtrap baru menyadari kalau mereka berada di ruang hampa. Hanya ada putih di mana-mana. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan sang kakak.

Elusan penuh sayang dapat dirasakan di kepala si kelinci. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali si kakak melakukan itu padanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhirnya dia mengakhiri pelukannya dan menatap beruang emas di hadapannya.

"Kak … mengapa kaupergi?" tanya kelinci tersebut.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi … dan aku tak ingin kau mengingat kejadian itu lagi," jawab si Kakak.

Si Adik hanya bisa diam, membiarkan air matanya mengalir makin deras.

Fredbear menghapus air mata kelinci itu dengan ibu jarinya seraya berkata, "Jangan menangis lagi ya."

Tetapi Springtrap malah makin terisak. Beruang itu tersenyum pahit, tak tahan melihat kondisi adiknya seperti saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, dia juga ikut menitikkan air matanya.

Kelinci emas itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya tetapi sayang hatinya tidak cukup kuat.

"A-aku tidak bisa," ucap Springtrap di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Hey, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, oke?" bujuk si beruang.

Sang adik tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat dan ia berusaha untuk menahannya untuk sesaat.

"K-kak … apa yang terjadi?"

Sosok beruang emas itu tak menjawab. Tetapi senyumannya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Semakin lama semakin memudar pandangan kelinci tersebut.

"T-tung … gu…."

Hingga ia tak bisa menahannya lagi dan larut dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

 _ **Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali….**_

 _ **Aku kembali ke dalam mimpi burukku.**_

.

.

 **\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Brotp maso wajib dimasoin /udah  
semenjak FNAF 3 ke luar, teori GoldySpringy mulai bermunculan, seluruh fandom kelelep ama masoan mereka, termasuksayayangkecanduanmasoinkakakberadikiniuhuk /dor  
atulah mereka sama-sama maso sih ya, Fredbear pernah gigit anak, Springy kesurupan mz ungu, maunya apa coba—  
saya nganggepnya Goldy itu Fredbear sih, jadi ya … jujur bingung pas ngetag-nya, jadi yaudah di tag aja dua-duanya /seenakudel  
pokoknya fix mereka itu kakak ade di mata saya hhhh  
silakan tebak sendiri itu maksud prolognya apaan www /dih  
ramaikan hashtag Brotpmaso~ /husss


End file.
